¿Como se supone que voy a darte un beso?
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: (Esto es una traduccion de otro fic, One Shot de 01SonAmy01) -La diferencia de altura presenta problemas... "esta realmente preocupada y se atreve a preguntar" Como cuales? -Como se supone que voy a darte un beso? Tu no debes preocuparte por eso todavía -Todavía? "sonrie" -eso quiere decir que algun dia me besaras? /si algun dia Amy...algun día me atrevere/


**Hola a todos, soy Noah The Hedgehog, en primer lugar esta historia yo no la he escrito, la he traducido, porque me ha enamorado, es preciosa, en mi vida me habia enamorado de una historia, me encanta muchas, pero esta me ha cautivado y la he reescrito para que la leais los que hables español, español latino o cualquier persona que quiera, ME ENAMORE ENSERIO**.

**Espero que os guste. Porque a mi... me enamoro, bueno leedla :) es un one-shot.**

**Vale su autor que ademas es muy amable es 01SonAmy01, enserio si quereis, leerle (si teneis traductor) haceis bien, porque sus historias son preciosas. **

**¿Cómo se supone que voy a darte un beso?**

.

_Estirón repentino de Sonic, ahora Amy es mas baja que Sonic, como si ella no era lo suficientemente pequeña ya. Ahora está preocupada por un problema causado por su diferencia de altura nueva, que Sonic no tiene absolutamente en cuenta. Pero, ¿hay alguna solución?_

_._

" _Sonic ... ¿De verdad te gusta, ¿no? "_

La voz de Tails, provocada por pensar en ella, hizo eco en la mente de Sonic mientras corría. Sintió una sonrisa culpable, quería arrastrarse hasta sus labios.

_Más de lo que te imaginas, amigo,_ pensó. Una parte de él se regañó por sonreír así, pero él simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sin excepción, cada vez que Amy Rose flotaba en su mente, su boca se curva hacia arriba de forma automática. Era casi como un acto reflejo. Por lo menos no le molestaba como antes. Solía entrar en pánico por la pérdida de control, la sensación de aleteo en el estómago y la forma en que su corazón comienza a latir a una velocidad que lo había asustado a _él_. Le había asustado - este sentimiento - y que había hecho todo lo posible para escapar de ella.

.

Pero ya no. Él estaba mucho más allá de la fase de negación. Había aceptado y abrazado el hecho de que se preocupaba profundamente por Amy, de una manera que nunca le había importado nada antes. Una risa feliz hizo su manera de salir de su garganta. ¿Quién era él para negar sus sentimientos? Estaba loco por ella. Su sonrisa encantadora, su risa, su confianza en sí mismo, su bondad, su determinación inquebrantable en todo lo que ella hizo - todo esto le hacía desearla mucho más. Y desde luego, no había dejado de notar el deseo en los ojos jade, magníficos de ella. Estaba claro que ella cuidó de él con la misma fuerza como lo hizo él por ella.

.

La única persona que mantenía a los dos separados, era él mismo, porque había era demasiado tímido, demasiado obstinado y él simplemente no había reconocido sus sentimientos. Aunque ahora que esa torpe etapa había terminado, él podría hacer un movimiento, pero no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo todavía. Además, se sentía cómodo siendo el único que sabía de su amor secreto... o al menos pensaba que era el único. Honestamente no esperaba Tails supiera sus sentimientos, probablemente era por qué no había respondido a la pregunta del joven zorro. Ahora sabía que cuando Tails había captado un atisbo de sus sentimientos, sonrojándose al verla a mí alrededor, probablemente no era la mejor manera de cubrirlo.

.

Por otra parte, tal vez necesitaba a alguien que conozco, así que él se sienta estimulado a realmente _hacer_ algo al respecto. El pensamiento envió nerviosismo revoloteando por el estómago, pero sabía que sentía sus sentimientos hace mucho tiempo. Si supiera cómo hacerlo. Amy siempre fue muy amable con él, por decir lo menos, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si de verdad le mostraba un poco de cariño. Él era tan inexperto cuando se trataba de las cuestiones delicadas del corazón. ¿Se suponía que iba a hacer una gran cosa de ella o iba hacer algo tan pequeño? No estaba muy al tanto de transmitírselo al mundo.

.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron a lo lejos y su atención fue una vez más robada de él, mientras sus ojos se posaron en la hermosa erizo rosa.

_Hablando del ángel._

Estaba caminando por la calle a su izquierda - en dirección a su casa, Sonic lo supuso – cargada con una pila de cajas de cartón en sus brazos. La pila terminó justo por debajo de sus púas, obligándola a mirar por encima de las cajas en un esfuerzo de seguir su camino por la acera. Sonic sintió que su sonrisa crecía de nuevo. Se encontró a sí mismo corriendo en su dirección, atraído por ella.

.

Cuando la había alcanzado, se dio cuenta del problema, y para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Incapaz de frenar a tiempo, se estrelló contra ella, enviando a ella ya los cuadros de caer al suelo.

_Bueno, eso fue fácil_.

Se detuvo de golpe, casi cayendo sobre ella, y sintió sus mejillas arder. "A-Amy!" -exclamó, mortificada. "¡Lo siento!"

Amy se empujó fuera de la tierra y se sentó, parpadeando, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro se levanto como ella evaluó el daño causado a sus paquetes.

"Supongo que se me olvidó poner el freno", dijo Sonic, tratando de enviar una sonrisa. Él extendió la mano hacia ella, y ella lo miró, para registrar lo que había sucedido.

.

"¡Oh, Sonic!" dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su ceño desapareció y ella sonrió, tomando su mano y le permitió que la ayudara a levantarse.

"Hola," dijo nerviosamente, mientras su mano libre encontró su camino en sus púas. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", respondió ella. Su sonrisa se inclinó en la diversión. "Pero yo no entiendo cómo el héroe de Mobius se las arregló para perder el control de su dirección. Si tú no puedes ver a dónde vas, estamos todos condenados ".

Sonic se echó a reír. "Sí. Lo siento. Tengo un problema de rumbo," dijo con sinceridad. "¿Asi que por que no ayudo?." Empezó a recoger las cajas, y Amy hizo lo mismo."¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas de todos modos?"

.

"Es para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cream. Me pareció que almacenan nuevo centro comercial que acaba de abrir, y todo lo que había allí era tan perfecto que yo ..." Ella hizo una pausa, observando la multitud de cajas. "En cierto modo me acababa de comprar uno de todo."

Sonic negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Eso Amy, fue para ti".

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella, como una risa se le escapó.

"Nada," dijo, colocando la última caja. Miró pila de Amy. Era lo suficientemente grande ya sin compararla a la de él, y estaba más que feliz de tener una razón para acompañarla a su casa. "Eh, eh ... ¿Quieres que te ayude con algunas de tus cajas?"

.

Sonrisa de Amy parecía brillar. "Sí, gracias", dijo alegremente.

La sonrisa de Sonic se extendía un poco más allá, alentado por el calor de su expresión. De alguna manera Amy logró convertirse aún más hermosa cuando sonreía. Era en momentos como estos que se alegraba de que había aceptado lo que sentía. Estaba dejándose relajar a su alrededor, cuando en el pasado habría sido ardiendo. Y ella estaba haciendo que sea más fácil para él, también. En lugar de que ella a él le exigiese una cita, rápidamente había madurado y ahora era un poco más suave y silenciosa con él.

.

Era difícil decir si se sentía aliviado de tener su espacio personal o perdido sus aplastantes abrazos. Lo que sí sabía era que su retiro de su comportamiento le intrigaba mucho, y cuanto más se contuvo más quería acercarse a ella. Por supuesto que ella era la vieja Amy, y ella todavía hizo el comentario ocasional que le hizo sonrojarse, pero su actitud un poco más tranquila hizo que para él todo fuese mucho más fácil de aflojar para arriba con ella. De hecho, a veces incluso dejaría que se relaje hasta el punto de que encontraría las funciones de marcha atrás, y él escucharía sus tipicos comentarios divertidos de citas y amor de Amy.

.

"Entonces, dime", dijo Amy, rompiendo los pensamientos de Sonic como se asomó alrededor de su pila de cajas, "¿cómo te las has arreglado exactamente a chocar contra mí, otra vez?"

"Como he dicho, yo estaba desviado", dijo. Una sonrisa pícara corrompió sus labios. "Y luego está el hecho de que era difícil verte detrás de todas esas cajas. Prácticamente se alzaba por encima de ti. Eres tan baja que me sorprende que pudieses ver por donde ibas con esas cajas."

Amy quedó boquiabierto con la mirada. "No soy baja!"

De Sonic enderezó mientras caminaba, destacando con orgullo su altura. Y hacer crecer que tenía sus ventajas. Él le sonrió. "Ah, no?"

"¡No!" -gritó, tratando de caminar de puntillas en un infructuoso intento para que coincida con la altura de Sonic. Incluso en los dedos de los pies, con los ojos apenas se encontraron. "Sólo porque tú hayas tenido un crecimiento acelerado recientemente no significa que todo el mundo que no lo tiene sea bajo".

.

"No todo el mundo", coincidió Sonic. Él mostró su sonrisa de ella. "Sólo tú".

Ella dejó escapar un grito de asombro indignado. Sabía que le tomaba el pelo, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan linda cuando estaba enfadada. Y no podría ser realmente molesto con ella.

"Yo no soy baja ", insistió ella, cerrando los ojos y con la cabeza en alto. "No tienes más que dejar que mi crecimiento repentino llegue a mi para poderte alcanzar a ti."

"Pero tu no eres raquítica?"

"_Perdona que?_" Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de golpe y su boca hizo lo mismo.

.

Sonic estaba luchando por controlar su sonrisa. Sintió una risa burbujeando en su garganta, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse. "¿No me oyes desde ahí abajo?" bromeó.

Grandes ojos de Amy empezó a estrecharse. "Sonic, si no tuviera estas cajas te aseguro que te golpearía a muerte!" ella echaba chispas.

"¿Qué es eso? Yo no te escucho! ¿Puedes subir aquí y decir eso?"

"Estoy _no_ baja! " -chilló, pateando el suelo en señal de frustración.

"Cálmate, Amy. No creo que tu pequeño cuerpo pueda tener ese enojo mucho!"

" _Sonic!_ "

"Yo no quiero que explotes. Nadie sería capaz de escucharlo!"

.

No podía seguir así. Él simplemente no podía. El ceño fruncido de Amy que le hinchaba las mejillas, la forma en que su boca estaba abierta en su broma - era demasiado para él. Sonic estalló en carcajadas. Él se apoderó de la mayor risa del mundo, temblando con cada carcajada abundante que pasaba por sus labios. Trató de calmarse, pero una mirada al rostro de Amy le envió a un ataque de risas de nuevo. Se obligó a respirar por la boca formando un círculo pequeño, pero las mejillas infladas de Amy provocaron otra risita y ella resopló con fuera. Amy lo miró y se apartó. Su risa se desaceleró y se suavizó cuando recuperó la compostura, a pesar de que una enorme sonrisa se mantuvo. Desapareció, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la erizo rosa se negaba a mirarlo su sonrisa desapareció.

"Amy?" dijo, su voz baja.

.

Se acercó a ella y vio una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Se volvió más lejos, tratando de ocultarlo. Proe Sonic sonrió con alivio.

"No puedes enfadarte conmigo " dijo Sonic pinchando a Amy con el codo mientras que su sonrisa descarada volvía.

Ella frunció los labios. "No, sólo es que me importas lo suficiente para no avergonzarte en público por abollar tu cabeza azul."

"Aww, Amy, me siento honrado. Hablando en serio, no te molesta, ¿verdad?"

Amy alzó una ceja. "Vamos a decir que es mejor que te quedes con mi lado bueno", dijo.

"Lo siento," se rió. "Sé que eres baja, de verdad."

"No, pero tu eres más alto que yo", dijo, mientras las comisuras de su sonrisa se volvió hacia abajo. "Y eso hace que algunos problemas".

.

Ella parecía genuinamente preocupada mientras miraba la diferencia de altura entre ellos, suspirando suavemente.

"¿Cómo qué?" De Sonic preguntó sorprendido.

"Bueno, para..." Los ojos de Amy revoloteó lejos de él. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a darte un beso?"

Sonic noto como el calor estalló en sus mejillas. Sí, sin duda era la misma Amy de hace 4 años. "Uh ..." Algo dentro de él se enfrentaba al reto de un guiño y decir: _Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo mejor_, pero, por supuesto que no lo diría puesto que él no se atrevería. "N-no creo que tú necesites preocuparte acerca de eso todavía", dijo nerviosamente.

"_todavía?_ ", cuestionó Amy, sonriendo. "Así que habrá algún día que me besaras?" ella se rió, inclinándose más cerca de él y agitando sus pestañas espectacularmente.

_Si algún día te besaré... Amy._

"¿Por qué te preocupas? No hace falta en absoluto. Sólo te hace envejecer más rápido!" bromeó eludiendo la pregunta. "Estas cajas son bastante pesadas!"

.

En comparación con el tipo de Sonic que trataría de huir para dejarla sola y de luchar contra los robots de Eggman a diario, y ahora que cargaría con miles de las cajas para estar con ella, había cambiado, pero estaba feliz de decir cualquier cosa para distraer del tema susceptible de romance. Si bien se había prometido a sí mismo que haría algo acerca de sus sentimientos, él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello. Amy frunció el ceño ligeramente, obviamente consciente de que estaba esquivando el tema, pero pronto se sacudió. Caminaron en silencio por un rato, Sonic interiormente maldiciéndose por ser un cobarde y Amy distraída mirando a lo lejos.

"Tal vez debería llevar tacones altos", dijo ella, pensativa, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Eh?"

"Podría llegar a sus labios entonces."

.

"Estás _todavía_ pensando en eso? " -preguntó, con la esperanza de desviar su vergüenza. Aun así, sabía que una parte de él le hizo gracia y muy estaba muy contento de que ella siguiese pensando en besarle.

"Bueno, si tengo que tener alguna idea de qué hacer, sabes que voy a hacerlo?" -dijo, como si fuera obvio. "No puedo esperar hasta que llegue a tu altura."

"Es probable que no llegues, de todos modos", bromeó. Una mirada penetrante rápidamente le hizo callar.

"Supongo que si nos sentábamos la diferencia de altura no sería tan grande", dijo. "Tu altura esta sobre todo en las piernas."

.

Sonic no dijo nada esta vez. Tal vez si se calló ella lo consideraría aburrido y hablaría de otra cosa. Sonrió irónicamente a sí mismo. _Como si eso pasase, que inocente Sonic_pensó. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto consigo mismo por renunciar a una oportunidad perfecta. Se había puesto en las bases por sacar el tema, todo lo que tenía que hacer era olvidar sus miedos y hacer un movimiento antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de pensárselo dos veces. Él simplemente dijo, ¿no podría? Aunque, él no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que él podría haber dicho. Confesiones largas y prolijas no eran su estilo. Necesitaba algo rápido pero de gran alcance, algo que hable sin palabras.

.

Meditó cuidadosamente durante un momento, atento a medio camino en sus pensamientos y en las soluciones a medio camino pensativo con Amy a su lado. Y entonces, de repente, lo sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

"Quiero decir, no es que vaya a llevar una pila de libros alrededor de mí", decía, ajeno al hecho de que Sonic se había dividido en zonas fuera del tema.

"Eso sería extraño", comentó Sonic, una sonrisa secreta de burlas en sus labios.

"Un banco es demasiado alto", continuó, reconociendo algunos de los asientos de madera que bordeaban el camino. "Yo no quiero ser _más alta_ que tú. "

"Definitivamente, tu no tienes que preocuparse por _eso_. "

"Tal vez si estuviéramos en una especie de pendiente ..."

.

Sonic se rió entre dientes. Miró hacia arriba y vio a sus casas sólo metros de distancia de ellos. Él no se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca.

_El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo, ¿eh?_

Casi estaba decepcionado de que habían llegado al final de la línea tan rápido, aunque eso significaba que era hora de probar su idea. Una sonrisa diabólica capturó sus labios ante la idea.

"Gracias por ayudarme a llevar las cajas, Sonic," dijo Amy con una sonrisa al llegar a su puerta. Dejó las cajas de abajo, y Sonic hizo lo mismo.

"Hey, no hay problema", dijo Sonic, guiñándole un ojo.

.

Ella abrió la puerta, sacudiéndose al darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. No hay vuelta atrás. Amy rápidamente empujó las cajas en su casa y se giró hacia él, rozando sus púas de la cara y sonriendo tímidamente. A Sonic le encantó cuando ella estaba en su estado de ánimo típico, burbujeante, pero había algo tan lindo en ella cuando ella era tímida. Además, sólo se animó a su confianza.

"Entonces, te veré en la fiesta?" dijo.

"Yep. Nos vemos allí".

.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras estaban sonriendo el uno al otro.

Sonic ni siquiera hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro profundo y calmarse a sí mismo. Él no se dió la vuelta. "Ah, y por cierto ..." Dio un paso hacia ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levantó suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él la colocó sobre sus pies, por lo que sus botas descansaban firmemente sobre sus zapatillas de deporte. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ahora casi en el mismo nivel, y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que este se dirigía. Sin detenerse ni un segundo más, Sonic hizo lo que había tenido la intención de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Él tituló su cabeza a la de ella y capturó sus labios con los suyos.

.

Amy se quedó inmóvil, aterrada de que si se movía de Sonic desaparecería y se despertaba en su cama y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño. Pero no fue así. No podría ser. Podía sentir el calor de sus brazos mientras él la sostenía con firmeza, sujetándola mientras ella de repente se fundió en su abrazo. Ella cerró los ojos mientras sus brazos encontraban un camino alrededor de su cuello. Su mente corría a gran velocidad, una ráfaga de pensamientos fragmentados, y sin embargo lo único que ella podía legítimamente tomar en su mente sinceramente era que Sonic the Hedgehog la estaba besando.

.

Y luego, tan pronto como había empezado, sus labios se separaron de los de ella mientras se apartaba suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y ella se quedó aturdida en él. Una sonrisa coqueta descansaba en su hermoso rostro. Él la depositó con cuidado y la sujetó, observando su expresión soñadora.

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" ronroneó. Él le guiñó un ojo, y entonces él se había ido en una ráfaga de viento y un destello de color azul.

Amy se apoyó contra la pared de su casa, estupefacta, mientras su mente intentaba ponerse al día con su cuerpo. Ella rozó sus labios con asombro, mirando la raya azul que se desvanecía en el horizonte. La realización de la respuesta de pronto se le ocurrió, y una sonrisa se extendía mareada por los labios de Amy. "Sí", susurró.

**yaaapppppp! me encanta :) Un besazo de Noah The Hedgehog, quien sea que escribio esta historia de 01SonAmy01 de todas formas me encanta!**

**¿os gustO? :)**


End file.
